Under The Miami Moonlight
by Radiorox
Summary: Under the Miami Moonlight friends become lovers. Harm & Mac story set after season 3's "Yesterday's Heroes". Adult Only!


This story is a product of listening to "Senorita" by Camila Cabello and Shawn Mendez on repeat for a day. I caught it on the radio and liked the beat… And then I had an idea in my head - Harm and Mac kinda idea. And the other is a Salsa song called "Ven, devórame otra vez" which translates to "Come, devour me again." Find the lyrics, they are rather sultry. ;)

The two of them in Miami during "Yesterday's Heroes" when things were not so complicated with marriages, spies and stupidity. What would happen if the two of them wound up on the beach on a warm, Miami moonlit night? If you've never experienced a full moon rising from the ocean, it's spectacular and made for excellent ambiance for our would be lovers.

Needless to say, this is an adult only… It goes from Harm being introspective to a hot little sex scene admist canopied beach beds that we occasionally have (for a not so nominal fee) near condos and hotels. The area that they normally would not have the beach beds but, whatever… As a girl, I'd rather not even consider having Mac get sand in her nether regions. LOL! So… on with the show…

**...**

Wired. He was so wired, skin feeling electrified as adrenaline pumped through him. It was _this_ aspect of JAG that Harm lived for, the occasional investigations that held a hint of danger.

Who would have thought that such a tropical paradise like Miami was built almost entirely out of drug money?

He had ventured to the City of Magic a time or two mostly between deployments to spend time with the Cuban stewardess that held his interest for a time. Harm never loved her only lived in the moment of lust and reckless abandon. It was fun for a time but, meaningless.

Taking their rental Harm found himself driving East and out of the city. He crossed a causeway recalling how to easily arrive at Miami Beach and a public parking lot just next to the South Beach hotels and its boardwalk.

There was a spot that offered a mixture of the Latin nightlife but was mostly devoid of people as patrons chose to stick to the hotel pools and bars that faced the ocean.

After chucking his shoes, Harm made his way through the pedestrian walkway and onto the sand, his toes gripping on the tiny grains that were so familiar from his childhood in La Jolla. He bent down and rolled his pant legs up before making the small trek to the edge of the water.

The waves lapped at his feet coming up to mid-calf with waters warmed by the tropical heat. He took a deep breath bringing the warm ocean air into his lungs. The moon had begun to rise through a cloudy horizon its glow reflecting along the water like a beacon.

Harm took several steps back and sat down. He dug his toes in the sand which was still warm from baking in the harsh South Floridian sun. It was summer, hot and humid but the ocean breeze kept the sweat from sticking to his skin.

The beauty of the moment was overcast by one detail of his life, a part that was a recent discovery… He was lonely. Harm had friends, family and yet, something was off.. missing. He felt the void inside him that wasn't closed when he and Annie dated. They were still dating...sort of. Harm had realized that the woman he thought he loved was nothing but a mere infatuation of a woman he knew years ago.

It's not that she was bad, Annie just wasn't meant for him and the pair had grown apart almost instantly. All that was left was to rip the proverbial band aid. With a heavy sigh, he stared up at the moonlit ocean. '_You're secretly in love with her.'_

"Damnit." He shook his head trying to stop the thoughts that had been popping into his mind. Thoughts of the sexy Marine he'd been partnered with for over a year. '_You're secretly in love with her._' Annie had told him once and Harm merely laughed it off.

Mac was his partner, his friend and not the type of woman who would ever fall for his advances. He'd done the casual sex thing with his last partner and the whole thing made their relationship toxic. He didn't want that with Mac no matter how attracted he was to her and, God was he ever attracted to her.

It had begun as a comparison of sorts the way she held his interest as he tried to find the similarities between her and Diane. There were none, save for their physical appearance and even then there were differences. Mac's eyes were lovelier, a shade of brown with flecks of amber.

They changed with her mood turning almost dark at times. He'd never seen such a change in anyone's eyes before. Then again, Harm had never been in love before either.

Sighing again, he ran his hands through his hair and bit back the urge to scream. Annie was right, he had secretly fallen for the Marine to the point that Mac was all he could think about.

He hadn't intended for it to happen, he thought he'd done a good job keeping Mac at arm's length. But when she left JAG for private law, the void had opened within him. Harm tried to ignore his feelings and managed to avoid them until Annie had mentioned it. _'You're secretly in love with her.'_

Harm didn't realize what a loaded statement that was until he nearly lost her to civilian life. That's when the pangs of loneliness began and the sleepless nights of wanting to call her if just to hear her voice. He was pining and hoped a relationship with Annie would stabilize things. All it did was open the casom even more.

He needed a woman in his life who was strong willed and could wrangle that irrational side of him. A woman who could fight alongside him. A woman who looked entirely too sexy in Marine greens. Harm wanted Sarah MacKenzie in ways he'd never wanted any woman before.

And this afternoon she'd gone on to wear the tiniest of bikinis that had left nothing to his imagination. A lime green set with daisies and thin straps that had tied somewhere behind. It was difficult for him to ignore her and push on through their silly mission. It had worked. "Of course it did." He snorted. What man wouldn't get distracted by her?

With a huff, Harm stood up and ran his hands over his backside to remove the sand. He paid a parting glance at the ocean and set off towards the location of his car.

As he made to exit the beach a familiar figure made its way towards him. He would have blamed it on the power of persuasion if it wasn't because Mac was actually walking his way. "Señorita, MacKenzie, how'd you find me?" She was still in that damned bikini covered only by a sheer button down shirt that did nothing to hide the body beneath. In the light of the moon Harm felt bolder and allowed his eyes to rake over her. She really was beautiful.

_Señorita._ There was something in the way he said the word that made her shiver. If she hadn't known better, Mac would have thought that he added a seductive timbre for her benefit. "Bud. He said you suggested this spot for him and Harriet… I wonder what for." She grinned and then motioned to the water. As the moon rose higher, the beam skimming off the ocean was less pronounced but still illuminated most of the beach with an ethereal glow. "Is it warm?"

"Yes. Nice, actually."

Mac moved past him walking towards the ocean. She dropped a rolled up towel in the sand, shrugged out of the shirt and made her way to the water's edge. Mac giggled as the water caressed her toes. "This is amazing."

The moonlight seemed to shine right on her keeping Mac in sight as she walked, waist deep into the ocean. She dipped under the gentle waves and came back up, her eyes scanning the shore for Harm who was standing by the shore watching. "Come in!"

He stared at her for a moment longer as a carefree Sarah MacKenzie spun in the water, her laughter sounding like music in his ears. Moments like these he enjoyed the most when military discipline fell away and she showed off a more relaxed side. It made her lovelier to him and so intoxicating. Harm pulled off his shirt and pants, walking in after her clad in only his white boxer briefs. He launched his body through the water coming up just a few feet short from Mac.

Neither of them expected a wayward wave to push her into him. Instinctively, Harm reached for her and when they came up from under the water, Mac was in his arms. She stared at him for a moment with a curious expression - as if seeing him for the first time.

There was an expression she'd seen before but never quite understood. When his arms tightened around her it all began to make sense. _Desire_. Harmon Rabb Junior desired her with the same intensity that she desired him. "When you look at me that way, what do you see?"

"A desirable woman." Harm's lips descended on her own in a first kiss that was not tentative. His mouth took possession of hers, his lips dancing with her own until Mac's lips parted in a silent invitation. The tip of his tongue traced her lower lip eliciting a moan from her that only fueled his wanting her.

Mac's own tongue met his, stroking rhythmically as she deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on. Her breasts, still covered in the lime green tops of the bikini, crushed against his chest almost painfully.

His strong hands moved over her body stopping at her six where he lifted Mac and urged her legs to wrap around his waist. "Oh." She said in surprise, stopping the kiss when she felt the hard tip of him pressing against her intimately. "Harm." Mac said his name on a sigh as the magnitude of what was happening between them hit her full force.

The magic of Miami and it's hot, steamy nights had set the perfect playground for them. All Mac wanted was to feel all Harm - above and beneath her, his strong body loving hers until she couldn't stand the pleasure any longer. "Make love to me." She said in a plea of words she'd never dare say now coming so easily. Teasing and flirting came natural between the two of them but it was always measured, subdued. Now it seemed like the heady summer night had changed them.

Harm walked out of the water with Mac still wrapped around him, the sandy shore making him slightly lose his balance so he stopped to get his footing. She kissed him again while sliding her body down his until her feet hit the ground. "C'mon, Mac." He grabbed their things and then reached for Mac's hand, threading it with his as he lead her down the beach.

"Where you taking me?" She curiously asked wondering why they weren't headed to the car.

He turned to her and grinned. "Trust me." There was an area where the hotels ceased and private condos began. The beach was almost always desolate there with one lonely, dilapidated lifeguard shack standing guard.

It was an area where the lights of the city wouldn't reach only the moonlight. He stopped walking after several long minutes choosing a spot with a row of cushioned beach beds with canopies. It would afford them a little more privacy so that prying eyes wouldn't spy on what he hoped would happen. As memory served him, that area was always empty at night. He guided Mac to one of the beds, easing her down into the cushions and then following suit after placing there things on a small table to the side. The sounds of Salsa music echoed from a distance outdoor club, it's sultry sound providing a soundtrack for the evening.

As they lay side by side, Harm's hand moved over her skin, up her arm and coming to stop behind her neck. He pulled Mac towards him and kissed her with the same fevered urgency they shared in the water. Fingers grazed over her thighs with alternating hard and featherlight touches, skimming upwards and running along the swell of her breasts. Harm nudged a knee between her legs and his breath hitched when Mac rubbed herself intimately against him. He could feel her heat on his thigh through the fabric of the bikini bottom and it sent a dizzy wave of desire through him.

"Mac. I want you." He said with his mouth on her throat, kissing, licking, leaving a trail of fire with every caress. His hands ran up the bare skin of her back coming to stop in the tangled knot of where her bikini tied. Harm pulled away from her kiss trying to gauge her reaction. Always the consummate gentleman, he would stop if she didn't want this.

"Yes." It was one word. One simple, sweet word that told him all he needed to know. She wanted this too. She wanted _him._ Harm breathed a sigh of relief and he kissed her again as his fingers began working on the knot.

He pulled the strap, feeling it give way without hesitation. His fingers ran gently up her spine to the base of her neck where the other knot was. It too gave up its hold and with fascination he wondered how such tiny scraps of fabric could hold the fullness of her beautiful breasts. Harm pulled the wet material off of her, placing it with their clothing that he'd deposited on a small table next to the bed. In the moonlight Mac looked even more stunning to him like a living goddess. "You're so beautiful."

"Touch me." She asked him, moaning when Harm complied and one of his hands cupped her breast. He took the weight in his hand, massaging the flesh gently as his thumb came over her nipple only to be replaced with his mouth. His attention was slow and almost reverent to the point that Mac was sure she'd die of need if he didn't take her soon. "Oh, God. Harm."

The tips of his fingers danced over her skin, his lovers touch rounding the curves of her hips and dipping between her thighs. She shivered under his hands groaning in frustration as Harm teased her through the fabric of her bathing suit. "Harm, please." She begged and joined her hand with his. She pushed the fabric to the side and guided his fingers where she needed him.

He stroked her slowly at first brushing over her sensitive bud and parting her hot, wet skin. "Yes." Mac encouraged when his hand cupped her sex and a finger slipped into her wet depths. Harm pumped his fingers in and out of her in a slow motion that was meant to tease. He slid her juices over her clit using his index finger in a circular motion, increasing the pressure when her breathing became erratic.

Mac gripped his hand, holding him still when he pretended to pull away. His fingers felt delicious over her hot flesh and she wanted more of him. She came once, letting out a low groan as she climaxed. Harm's fingers kept moving in and out of her, drawing out every last bit of her orgasm. "How was that?" He said, grinning against her lips as hs tried to catch her breath.

It took a few moments for her to catch her breath and once she did, Mac pressed a hand to his chest and pushed him into the cushions. "I want to taste you. Sometimes, it's all I think about, how you'd taste if I ran my tongue along your neck." To prove her point, she darted her tongue over the side of his neck savoring the taste of sweat, saltwater and his masculine skin. He moaned when she licked a trail from his neck to his chest and lower still following the light peppering of hair that disappeared under his boxers.

Mac hooked her fingers on the elastic and pulled down as Harm raised his hips to help her remove the offending material. Delicately her fingernails came over his thighs, raking over his skin in an even pressure. She moved up to his pelvis, ignoring the part of him that seemed to crave attention and scattered touched over his abdomen down to his hips and up again. She grinned when the tip of her finger brushed over his shaft making him buck beneath her. If he was allowed to tease her, she'd do the same to him.

She took him in her hand, deftly stroking from the base of his shaft to the tip, occasionally increasing the pressure as her fist wrapped around him.

"Oh God." Harm cried out, his head coming up to watch her her mouth come over the tip of him in the waning moonlight.

Mac licked her lips in anticipation of bringing to life a fantasy. She'd always been curious about how he would taste and feel in her mouth. What sounds he would make as she pleased him. She was giddy with excitement as she took the head into her mouth. Her tongue circled the tip of his cock and Harm's hips buckled when she pulled away, but held him steady. "Please, Mac." He begged, his voice hoarse and desperate. He let out a low groan when only her hand moved over him, caressing with feather light touches.

Harm whimpered as Mac's mouth came over him again, her tongue barely stroking over the tip to taste the sweet saltiness of his arousal. Her eyes held his and slowly, she took him in her mouth. He swelled further with each movement, every lick making him overly sensitive and despite his frustrated groans, Mac continued to tease him, slowly taking him deeper.

"Christ Mac." He croaked out when her hand squeezed his shaft and she finally began to move up and down. It was almost impossible to resist thrusting upwards but he managed. His restraint evident on how he grabbed the edge of the chair, knuckles going white from the pressure. She moved quicker over him, hand caressing, mouth bobbing up and down. Each of Mac's moans sent another wave of pleasure into his erection driving Harm insane. Reaching down, his hand caressed her cheek lovingly. "You need to stop." His voice was almost a whisper. "I can't keep myself in control when I want you this bad."

And still she continued to please him anyway, mouth bobbing up and down with more force. Mac could feel him tense trying to stop himself from coming to soon. He sat up and stopped her with strong hands that pulled her to lay next to him. His body ached from the loss of contact and the orgasm that he denied himself.

When they kissed, he tasted himself on her lips and was awed that she seemed to enjoy pleasing him that much. Despite his aching member, he trailed kisses from her lips to her cheeks and down to her chest. He licked each nipple and then dragged his tongue down her very middle stopping at Mac's belly button. "I've always wondered what you taste like between your thighs." He pulled off the bikini bottoms and dropped them onto the sand. "I want to hear you call my name when I make you come."

His head came down between Mac's already parted thighs and Harm's tongue lavished her sensitive core. Licking slowly at her bud, he dragged the length of his tongue over and over each time increasing the pressure. One finger slipped inside Mac and then another which him pumped in and out in time with the licks on her clit. He felt her spasming around his fingers, squeezing him with her inner muscles.

"Harm!" Mac cried his name out when he pressed his face into her core and his mouth began to suck on her. Her fingers tangled in the short, spikey strands of his hair and she involuntarily ground into his mouth, wanting more. "Oh Harm, yes. I want you inside me now, please."

Harm gave her a final lick and then came up to kneel between her legs. His hands moved slowly up and down the soft skin of her inner thighs, brushing against her sex. "You're so beautiful, Mac. And so damned sexy. I'm pretty sure I'm never going to get enough of you."

Mac sat up and reached her hand out to take his erection. She moved her fingers over his shaft, stroking him and urging Harm to finally unite them. " Please, I _need_ you inside me now."

She raised her hips up to him, offering her wet core, begging for him to finish what they started. "Please."

"Oh, Mac. Yes." He plunged deeply into her in one long thrust, unable to continue their torturous teasing any longer. It made her gasp at the wanted intrusion, her hands wrapping around his torso when Harm leaned down to kiss her. He pulled out completely and thrust into her deeply again and again, a movement that blinded Mac with passion.

"Don't stop." Mac raised her hips up to meet him thrust for thrust feeling him go impossibly deeper. Harm kept his movements long and slow as she helped him find a rhythm. He wasn't gentle, not by a longshot and she didn't want him to be. Mac knew that would come later when they stated there basic desires and had more time to explore.

Harm pumped into her and he rose his body to balance over Mac's who wrapped her hands around his forearms and hung on. Her fingernails nipped his skin and his eyes kept a hold on hers as they moved together. Her silky wetness felt like heaven on his aching member and Mac's sounds of pleasure reverberated through every inch of him. He came up on his knees and his hands grasped her hips as he thrust wildly into her, feeling her depths squeezing him until he couldn't hold back any longer.

Her orgasm had built to a fever point and the sensation of Harm spilling himself into her, the warmth of him made her come violently. She cried out his name and her nails dug into his arms as wave after delicious wave of ecstasy rolled over her.

HIs body came over hers, pinning her into the cushions below and Mac cradled him against her. He was still moving his hips slowly, desperately trying to get more of her despite his own release. When Harm pulled out of her, he instantly missed the intimate connection that they had just shared, the mind-numbing lovemaking that not even a fantasy could have prepared him for. He came to his side, laying next to her, hands reaching out to caress the skin that was once again bathed in moonlight.

It made Mac look radiant and the beads of sweat covering her shone like diamonds. He wanted her all over again.

They remained side by side for a long while, lips against lips another form of lovemaking as the rest of their bodies recovered.

The Salsa music was still sounding in the distance, the singer painting a story about a man desiring a woman so much he recalls their lovemaking with careful details. Harm knew the song well as he'd danced to it with the Latin stewardess that had translated the lyrics for him. Back then they had seemed rather silly and now, with Mac in his arms, he understood. The lover that desired a woman so much that she was all he could dream of. "I love you, Mac." He said, baring his soul and praying she felt the same.

"I love you too." Mac said with a happy sigh as his arms tightened around her.

They lay naked, bathed in moonlight for a while longer enjoying the heat of the Miami night.


End file.
